fugly_hoesfandomcom-20200215-history
Save The Girl
Story Joe Sweeting - Newburgh, New York Joe lay in a field that went on for miles, staring deep into the light blue sky, the sun shining down on his face, not a cloud to be seen. The green meadow was serene and peaceful, no sign of people for miles other than Joe, lying amidst the tall green grass. A breeze rolls over his skin as he props himself up, leaning all of his weight onto his arms, when he sees a woman staring back. She's wearing a red suit jacket, paired with a knee-length skirt of the same colour. Her white shirt it buttoned the whole way up, and her red pumps seem to glimmer in the sunlight. She stares back with no emotion on her face. "Listen to me, Joe. You're in danger. You need to save the girl." Joe stands on his feet, looking back with fear and confusion. "Who? What girl? Why do I need to save her?" Suddenly, a large gust of wind blows over the meadow, and the woman blows away, in a cloud of dust as Joe's breath seems to disappear. He suddenly jumps back to life and awakens in a hospital, Tubes and bandages all over the place, a woman sitting next to him. "It was a dream..." He whispers to himself as the girl looks back with confusion. Yeah, It must have been." She chuckles lightly as reaches her hand over, laying it on his arm. Joe tries to move the arms away, but it's too painful. "Who the hell are you? Don't touch me!" He shouts at her, grabbing the attention of the nurses. A nurse approaches the two of them. "Is there a problem?" Joe lifts his arm and points a finger at the girl as the nurse's breath catches in shock. "Wasn't that arm broken in five places?" Joe looks at his arm, confused, almost scared as he catches a glimpse of the girl smirking. The nurse runs off to get help as the girl places her arm back onto his body. Joe suddenly feels a strange sensation as the pain begins to disappear. The girl stands up and smiles at Joe. "I'm done, You should feel better now." She leaves the room as Joe jumps to his feet. "Hey, Wait! What did you do to me?!" She stops at the doorway, turning to face him. "I helped." Suddenly, nurses push their way past her as they see Joe standing on his feet. "Y-You were hit by a car going at one hundred miles per hour yesterday, How are you standing?" She questions Joe, but Joe just stares back, blankly. Nathan Anderson - New York, New York Nathan approaches a stand, pushing past a large crowd of people to make it to the front. He puts his hand in his pocket and pulls out a five dollar bill. "What would you like?" A rough looking man asks him from inside the stall, staring back with an almost angry, uncaring expression. Nathan then pulls out a pen and notepad, writing COFFEE on the pad and showing it to the man who rolls his eyes and scoffs in anger. "One coffee coming up." Nathan looks around to see people staring at him, confused. The man hands over a coffee in exchange for Nathan's money. "You could do with talking, It's why we have tongues." The man says to him sarcastically as Nathan laughs, with no sound being projected. He scribbles a note on his notepad, tearing the page out and placing it on the stall. The man picks it up and reads it out loud "What if I don't have one?" He stares back with empathy "Oh, man I am so sorry." Nathan glares at him and walks off, as he turns the glare soon turns to a smirk as laughs to himself, turning the corner when a man bumps into him, spilling his coffee all over himself. "I am so sorry! I didn't mean it, I swear, ugh I'm such a klutz." Nathan just shakes his head and waves his hand at the man frantically, trying to signal that it's okay. "No, It's not okay. I should have watched where I was going." The man towered above Nathan, much taller than him. He had dark eyes and hair and was tanned. Nathan stared at him in confusion as he though how does he know what I'm thinking?. "I just do." the man replies, handing a scarf over to him as Nathan stares in shock. The man places the scarf in Nathan's hand as Nathan's eyes roll backwards and turn grey, he begins to shake, like he's having a seizure and his breath stops completely. "Hey, Hey! Are you okay?! Oh my god..." The man suddenly picks him up and runs down the street, taking a short cut through an alley way, headed to a hospital five minutes away. Nathan just lays in his arms as he seems to have some sort of vision. He sees a large crowd of about forty people, circled around a man who is radiating heat. They all look back with fear and sadness, but Nathan cant see any of their faces. Suddenly, the vision ends and Nathan awakens in the man's arms, breathing heavily as the man suddenly comes to a stop and Nathan jumps out of his arms. "Hey, are you okay? You looked like you were having a seizure." Nathan looks at his hand in fear, as he thinks to himself what the hell was that? who were those people? what's happening to me? The man stares at him, sympathetically. "You saw people?" Nathan raises an eyebrow in confusion as he clenches his hand and his body tenses in fear and confusion are you reading my mind? He thinks to himself. The man sighs as there's a small pause. "Yes." he replies. Zachary Daubney - Rochester, New York Zach stands next to his cooker, a pot boiling with water and potatoes inside. He stands with hands out, red rays protruding from his palms as the door swings open. He quickly moves his hand, the red rays disappearing, the pot still boiling. "Hello, dear." his mother says, walking toward him as she stops, looking at the cooker, confused. "Is that pot boiling without heat?" Zachary just laughs as he turns on the hob of the cooker. "My bad, it must have turned off without me noticing." He looks back at his mom, awkwardly laughing. His mother replicates the laugh as she turns and heads up the stares, Zach sighing in relief. The door swings open again as someone runs into his house. "Hey! Zach!" his friend Carl comes running through the door in excitement, flailing his arms, holding a letter in his hands. "They replied to me! Finally!" Zach raises an eyebrow. "Who did?" He begins to reheat the pot, turning off the cooker. "The researcher! The one on the internet? The one who said he could help me with my power." Zach turns the rays towards Carl, slightly burning his hand as Carl jumps back, waving his hand in pain. "Ow! You fucker... What the hell was that for?" "I told you to be quiet about this... we don't know how people will react over this." Carl suddenly falls silent as his back door swing open, people who look exactly like Carl walking into the room. "You dumb ass... You brought them with you?" Carl looks back in anger. "What else was I supposed to do?" "Deactivate them! You've done it before? Why not now? You don't need them here." Carl sighs then turns to face them. He squeezes his eyelids together, using all of his mental power to try and get rid of his three clones. He opens his eyes and they disappear. "See? How hard was that?" Zach says to him sarcastically. "Fine, If you're going to be a dick head, I'll just take my leave." Carl storms off to the back door. "Look, Carl, I'm sorry! Hey, come back!" Zach shouts at Carl as the back door slams, Carl no where to be seen. Zach shakes his head and sighs as he notices the steam coming off of the pot, filling the room. He begins to panic as the smoke alarms go off and his family run back down stairs, looking at him in anger. "Steve! He did it again!" his mother shouts upstairs as Zach awkwardly smiles back at his mother and sister. Yue & Yuki Takahashi - Buffalo, New York Yue walks down the street, past stores, staring in their windows. She looks at the window as her reflection seems to stare back, watching her. She looks in the window with fear and confusion as her reflection smiles back. The reflection looks side to side at the empty street as it reaches out, grabbing Yue by the shoulders and pulling her close as Yue's mind falls blank. The other girl seems to jump out of the window, no longer her reflection. Yue looks back, frantically hitting the glass, shouting, but no sound can be heard. The girl turns to face her. "If I were you I'd do the right the thing and act like a reflection, I did that for years." Yue is stunned in shock as Yuki laughs, heading down the street, Yue continues to scream and shout - but Yuki can't hear her. She heads the down the street, storming past a large crowd of people. Joe Sweeting - Newburgh, New York Joe's mom runs into the room, frantic "Oh, Joe! They called me and I headed here as soon as possible! Are you okay?!" She runs to Joe and tightly wraps her arms around him. "How did this happen how are you...?" Joe just stares back, saying nothing, his face filled with confusion. "Mom... I don't know, Some girl came in and she..." Suddenly there's an awkward silence as they hear static noises, Joe looks at his hands to see blue electrical waves, circling around his hands. The waves looked like a miniature thunder storm as his heart begins to race. The waves become larger the more he panicked as he attempted to control them. The waves begin to bounce around the room, shooting in multiple directions as chaos ensues and everyone breaks into a hurried panic, hiding under the beds and trying to escape through the door at the same time as his mother stares back, frozen in fear. He suddenly gets the waves under control as his mother continues to stare directly at him. He looks down at his mother's stomach to see a large hole in her stomach, burned and smoke coming off of it, blood pouring everywhere as her guts spill onto the floor and she falls over, on her back. Joe quickly runs to his mother and holds her body in his arms. "Mom?" He whispers quietly as a tear rolls down from his cheek, people in the hallway looking at him in fear, other patients desperately trying to escape. He looks up to see the girl in the hallway, smiling back at him. Nathan Anderson - New York, New York The man and Nathan sitting in a café, Nathan stares out of the window watching all of the people walk by as the man stares at him intently. Nathan plays with the handle of mug nervously. Why are you staring at me so harshly? The man reads his mind, shocked that Nathan knew what he was doing. Nathan turns to face him, raising an eyebrow. What is it you want? He asks him. "Look, I was just hoping someone else was like me, Do you have a...power too?" He questions Nathan. He just nods his head at the man. "My name's David." The man reaches his hand out, as Nathan does the same. I'm Nathan He replies. He smiles at Nathan. "Nice to meet you." Nathan just looks back, expressionless. Now what? I mean, we know we have powers - so what? Nathan looks at David harshly. David just looks down at his feet, somewhat disappointed as Nathan's eyes suddenly roll backwards and he has another vision. Nathan stands in the middle of a crowd of about forty people, all of them staring back at him, sad and scared. He notices one of the staring back - David. Suddenly, his vision comes to an end and he inhales heavily, Finding himself in his apartment, laying on the couch. David sitting at the table with a mug of tea. "You're awake!" He runs over, excitedly, leaning next to the couch and checking Nathan's temperature. "So what did you see?". Suddenly, someone knocks at the door and they both jolt up, David signalling Nathan to sit down. David walks toward the door, his leaning his ear against the door and concentrating hard. Why is Nathan not answering? Is he ok? David hears as he is suddenly interrupted by a voice that sounds like Nathan's. Just open it he hears, looking back at Nathan who just nods lightly. David swings open the door as a girl stares back. "Hello, My name's Sydney. I'm here to talk to Nathan." David turns to face Nathan, who is looking back in fear. Present Cast JoeSweeting.jpg|Joe Sweeting NathanAnderson.png|Nathan Anderson ZacharyDaubney.jpg|Zachary Daubney DavidPayton.jpg|David Payton YueTakahashi.jpg|Yue Takahashi YukiTakahashi.jpg|Yuki Takahashi CarlDarwin.jpg|Carl Darwin SydneyWalsh.jpg|Sydney Walsh